Abiho Family
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: AU. Dedicated to askmihawk and ask-akagami-no-shanks. A new family moves in next door of Shanks. He goes to look and is surprised to see his old friend-and many other surprises. ShanksxMihawk and fluff!ShanksxZoro.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Dedicated to askmihawk and ask-akagami-no-shanks for their cuteness.  
**

Shanks peered out from his apartment window. It took a few struggling tugs and saliva lubricated hands to get it open. He never used it before, but the whole apartment building was still two years old: a brand new baby. Maybe the construction workers slacked off.

He was curious because he heard a sound of a large truck. His room was located right above the lobby, so he could get a glimpse of the people. However, it could get a bit noisy at times. He squinted downward and it was a very large moving truck.

_Hou.. ._Shanks mused, _A rich one's moving in._

He was starting to get curious, so he finished brushing his teeth, changed in a cleanest outfit he could salvage, and headed out. The route down the hallway and to the lobby was quiet. Morning had just begun, so families, couples, and singles were still sleeping. Except Shanks the Single, of course.

The lobby was bustling with moving men. There were boxes everywhere with numbers labeled on the side. Shanks glanced at the number and his eyes lit up. The new guy was going to live right next door to his. Well, this was going to be interesting. It has been a while since he had a neighbor; the last one ran away one night from the piling debt.

He stepped outside as if he was just going to check his mailbox, and he happened to spot one of the family members. Upon the sight, the corners of Shanks' mouth began to drool. This time, the new family members were going to be irresistibly beautiful neighbors. The boy was cute!

It was a young boy around in his early teens. His hair was short and a rare shade of green (maybe the kid dyed it?). He looked a little tired, but anyone who drove from afar would be feeling sleepy. He wore loose clothing and he held a small backpack. Shanks approached the young boy with a friendly smile on his face. The boy caught the presence, and he turned around.

"Hello." Shanks started.

"Hello." The young boy replied quietly. The kid voice was high; he still didn't enter puberty yet. The boy's height only reached to Shanks' shoulder.

"I'm Shanks Akagami. What's your name?"

"Zoro Draquille."

_Draquille...?_ Shanks raised an eye. It was an unfamiliar name, so it triggered a long lost memory. He knew that name, but where? He couldn't remember, so Shanks continued along with their conversation.

"Are you going to move here?"

Zoro hugged the backpack close to his chest, "Yeah..."

"I think you're going to be new neighbor. Nice to meet you."

He held out his hand, but Zoro suddenly looked over his shoulder. Shanks perked his attention also because he heard a voice.

"Who are you talking to Zoro?"

"Our new neighbor."

Shanks saw a larger man approach them, and the red haired man couldn't believe his eyes. He jumped up, straightening his back, and tried to produce a sound. Nothing came out. The other man saw Shanks, and he also made a reaction except his was more subtle. A twitch of his eyebrow was all he did. The rest of the man's sharp, handsome features remained in place.

"...Akagami..." The other muttered under his breath.

Shanks clamped his mouth shut when he heard the other say his name. His whole body was shaking from his thumping heart. The last time they met was in high school and that was nearly twenty years ago. It's been years since he saw him, but he hadn't changed. Maybe he had gotten even more beautiful from age. Like aged wine, Shanks couldn't wait to taste him. Shanks' lips spread open into a sunlight like smile.

"Mipo!"

Zoro stared at the older men in peaceful silence. His father merely covered his face with his hand.

-.-.-

Shanks followed his old friend all the way to their room. The room was filled with grand furniture and unopened boxes. Zoro looked like he wanted to see his new room, but he was curious of the older men's conversations.

"Oh man...long time no see Mipo!"

"You are the last man I wanted to see."

"Mipo! You're cold! You know you don't mean that!"

"Yes I do. Every single syllable."

"Hey," Shanks drew his attention onto Zoro, "how'd you get this kid? I didn't know you liked little boys."  
"I'm not a pervert like you." The dark haired man replied sharply, "He's my son."

"S-Son?" Shanks gasped out loud from shock, "W-Wait...you had a girlfriend? When?"

"A few years after I graduated from college. We married a few months later."

"You married?"

"But we divorced just recently. I have my son while she has our daughter-"

"You have a daughter too?" Shanks' head felt light headed from the sudden intake of information. His old friend, Mihawk Duraquille, married, had two kids, and then divorced...?

"But I thought you were gay!"

"I was _straight_ until I met you Akagami."Mihawk snapped, "We had countless fights because she found out about my sexuality."

"Aww...so I made you bi. I feel proud..." Shanks smiled at Zoro, "Does your kids know you're bi?"

"We needed to tell them the reason of our divorce."

"Oh...alright." Shanks patted a hand on Zoro's shoulder, "So kid, how many boys have you kissed?"

Zoro frowned, "I never heard anyone ask me that before..."

"Akagami, Zoro isn't gay."

"Awwwww, really?" Shanks looked like he was about to cry, "You're only for the girls!" Mihawk narrowed his eyes at Shanks' stupidity. Zoro's little lips pulled into a straight line. However, the young boy shook his head.

"I...I never kissed any girls either."

"Oh! So there's still a chance to convert you!"

"Akagami!" Mihawk struck Shanks by the back of the head, "Are you attempting to make my family homosexual?"

"Ow! Mipo! That hurt!" Shanks pouted in hopes that Mihawk would feel sorry, but the other man didn't falter.

Mihawk cast his eyes on his son, "He's asexual."

"What...?" Shanks rubbed the back of his head, "Does that mean he has no interest in anyone?"

"The last time I've ever heard you say a correct answer was back in middle school."

"Mipo, you can be really mean...it's been years! Can you smile for me?" Mihawk did not make an expression. Rather he began to frown. Shanks huffed. "Fine, if you're going to be stubborn, I'm going to take your son and make him gay!"

"Akagami-!"

Mihawk reached out his arms, but Shanks already had his arms around Zoro and whirled out the room. The red haired man rushed into one of the rooms and closed the door right before Mihawk reached it. There was the banging of the door and the angry racket of the doorknob, but the door was locked.  
Shanks turned and saw that Mihawk's son had a small smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?"

When Shanks asked, Zoro snapped out from whatever reverie he was in. The kid blushed because he was caught smiling, and he scowled to wear it off. However, the sneer disappeared and Zoro stared toward the loud door.

"I've never seen Dad talk that much before..."

"Really?" At first Shanks thought Mihawk had lost interest in him, but when he heard Zoro's comment he felt better.

Zoro nodded, "He was always silent. Never talked to Mom like that."

Shanks grinned, "Yes! I still might have a chance!" Gosh Mipo, acting so sour! He should act more honest and sweet to me! "So kid, how about you?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like me?"

Zoro shrugged, but he smiled again, "If Dad acts like that...I don't mind."

Shanks chuckled, but his expression had a sly undertone, "Oh, I wasn't talking about that little kid-"  
Before he could get his hands in all the inappropriate places, the door fell down with a loud snap. Large fragments of the door flew across the room. Some soared past Shanks' face and nearly tore his face. On the other side, Mihawk was glowering. In his hands, his treasured swords were unsheathed and the cause if the defeated door.

"May I ask what you were going to do with Zoro?"

Shanks waved his hands around to prove his innocence, "No Mipo! Believe me! You'll always be my first and only love-!"

"Shut up and die Akagami!"

Shanks was chased out of their room in less than a minute. When Mihawk returned, he found Zoro picking up the door pieces and trying to fit it like a jigsaw puzzle.

"Sorry about you room Zoro." Mihawk brushed his hair back and sighed, "I don't know what has happened to me..."

"That's 'love,' right Dad?"

Mihawk pulled down a frown. He didn't want to admit it, but his asexual son was right. The pervert red head always left him confused, frustrated, and disheveled in the head. Long ago, his body ended up in the same fate also.

"Akagami is our neighbor?" Mihawk let out a chuckle, "How twisted is fate?"

"Hey..." Mihawk pulled his hands off his face to look at his son appropriately, "...you laughed..."

Mihawk stared at his son, and then a faint blush formed on their faces. Delaying a second or two, they both smiled too.

-.-.-

The Duraquille Family didn't have a chance to relax for the next day Shanks came to visit. He also came in with a surprise.

"You're going to do what?" Mihawk asked, nearly breaking the mug in his hands. Zoro eyed the mug to make sure that the recently brewed hot coffee would not spill on his father's hands.

"I'm going to live with you guys!" Shanks announced proudly, "And no, you can't kick me out because I already moved out! I'm without a home, so you must let me live with you!"

"Go live in the streets and starve to death."

"Mipo, why must you be so mean! Zoro! Help me!"

"Why would you believe my son will help you?"

Zoro smiled sheepishly, "H-He can have the room between ours Dad."

"Zoro!"

"Zoro! You are a life saver!" Shanks ran over and gave the middle schooler a strong hug, "I'll promise I won't do anything bad! Oh, I'll even help you share the rent." Shanks added the last bit along with a handsome smile. Mihawk frowned, but there was a rare shade of pink on Mihawk's face. Zoro even freaked out to see his father blush.

"...alright."

"Oh yeah! So, who's the daddy-!"

"No one is going to be the mom."

"That's no fun!" Shanks pouted, but he never gave up. He brought up a smile again, "I knew you'll let me live, so I added my name on the front door."

"What?"

Mihawk ran to the front to see the added name. Shanks and Zoro followed after while smiling to each other. When the two Duraquilles saw the name plate, they stared at it in confusion.

"...what?"

"'Abiho'?" Zoro cocked his head to the side, "What does that mean?"

Shanks grinned, "It's an abbreviation of **A**sexual **BI**sexual and **HO**mosexual! We are the Abiho Family!" The red head chuckled while Mihawk blanched. Shanks knelt down to look face-to-face with Zoro, "Ah, but it might become 'Hobiho' if I succeed in making you homo."

Shanks got hit in the face with the back of Mihawk's hand, and the poor man did not wake up until thirty minutes later. However, when he did wake up, he was smiling from ear to ear when he saw the name plate hadn't changed.

**To (may)be Continued**

**I'll update whimsically.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Shanks woke up to an unfamiliar room, but it looked like his old room. The bed was in the same position, the room size was identical, and all of his stuff was there. However, the room seemed cleaner. Even the scent of the room was fresh and not tainted. He touched his own face to make sure he didn't go back in time. Nope, the wrinkles were still there. He clicked his tongue, but then he remembered the events of yesterday.

"Oh...this is Mipo's home!" Shanks leaped out of the bed and ran to his personal bathroom. He needed to look nice for his love. He heard the sounds of morning on the other parts of the room. Zoro and Mihawk were up already? Darn, Shanks wanted to wake them up with a surprise morning kiss. Oh well...He could do it next time.

The red-haired man ran out of the room tugging his arm through the sleeve of his dress shirt. He grinned sloppily when he smelled breakfast. Who was making breakfast? He got his answer when he entered the dining room.

The room was still a mess from the boxes scattered every nook and cranny of the apartment. Shanks noticed that some of the abandoned boxes were his. He took his eyes away from the boxes and beamed at Mihawk cooking. Just the sight of his old boyfriend in the kitchen cooking was too much for Shanks to handle. If he didn't contain himself, he would have collapsed and rolled around the floor in circles. Mihawk saw Shanks standing at the doorway, and he quirked an eye.

"What?" Mihawk snapped, "Did you finally regret living here?"

"N-No Mipo!" Shanks flailed his arms around, "I-I just thought..." he turned as red as his hair, "you look nice as a housewife."

Mihawk widened his eyes slightly, and then the egg in his hand cracked. "Do you want to me to serve you raw eggs with extra salmonella?"

Shanks pouted, "You should learn how to accept compliments properly." He looked around, "Hey, where's Zoro?"

"He's probably getting ready. He's slow in the morning."

"Dahaha, just like you!"

Mihawk ignored Shanks and washed his egg covered hands. After he dried them he turned on the stove, "How do you want your eggs?"

Shanks sat down, pushing some of the smaller cardboard boxes out of the way, and smiled, "Scrambled."

Mihawk suddenly chuckled, "You're such a kid."

"Hey! Don't offend the scramble."

Mihawk smirked, "Even my son eats sunny side ups."

"And you?"

"Sunny side up as well."

Mihawk's son finally entered the dining room, so the two stopped arguing about eggs. Shanks dropped his jaw to take a good look at their(?) son. Zoro was going to a new middle school, so he was in a brand new uniform. All middle school uniforms were the same except for the school symbol. He was black from head to toe, and every part of his body was covered. Even his neck was hidden from the high neck collar. On that collar there was the school symbol gleaming like a silver coin. The kid still looked tired and wobbled slightly as he fought against sleep.

Shanks stood up, and his chair fell with a loud thud. Zoro flinched and stared at the chair.

"...Redd Ji-san...the chair."

"Zoro!" Shanks blushed, "You're so cute!"

Zoro was attacked by Shanks' bear hug and several snuggles before Mihawk came in to slap Shanks with a rolled up newspaper. Shanks was grateful that it wasn't the hot frying pan.

"Let him go and sit down."

"But Mipo! Look how cute he is!"

"Yes yes, now go and sit down and eat." He turned to Zoro, "Sunny side up?"

"Yeah." Zoro smiled, "Good morning Dad."

"Hn, good morning."

"Good morning to you too!" Shanks said, giving Zoro one more squeeze. Mihawk hit him across the face again but it was stronger. The red haired held his head and feigned a painful moan, but Mihawk ignored him.

"Zoro, eat your breakfast. You're going to be late." Zoro nodded and slipped out from Shanks' embrace. However, he silently took Shanks by the hand and led him to the dining table. Shanks grinned like a happiest man in the world, and Mihawk's lips formed a straight line. Shanks wondered if the facial expression meant disapproval or he was inwardly jealous. To his glee, it was the latter because Mihawk sat right next to him.

The breakfast table was filled with silence. However, it was a peaceful kind of silence; two out of the three were taciturn so silence was wonderful to them. Shanks poked three fluffs of scrambled eggs and glanced at Zoro and Mihawk from time to time.

"...what?" Mihawk asked.

"What?" Shanks asked in surprise.

"You're looking at my son. What do you want to ask him?"

"You have telepathy Mipo." Shanks grinned toward Zoro, "How old are you kid?"

Zoro stared at his half eaten eggs, "I'm going to be thirteen soon."

"So you're twelve." Shanks grinned, "How cute!"

"You are not making him gay Akagami." Mihawk frowned.

"Mipo, you can't force a child to be straight. If Zoro wants to be gay then be gay." Shanks patted Zoro on the head, "I will give you permission to be gay."

"You can't force a child to be gay either."

Shanks leaned into Mihawk and whispered in his ear, "Mipo, I usually know a gay guy when I see one. Your son has that vibe."

"You're just making excuses."

"No I'm not! I'm always right!" Shanks grinned when he tapped his finger on Mihawk's hand, "My senses were right when I thought you were gay."

"Shut up and eat."

"I'm done." Zoro set his fork down and rushed to the bathroom to clean his teeth. Mihawk finished around the same time and was clearing the table. Shanks, realized that he talked more than eating, swallowed the rest of the scrambled eggs and doused it all down with a glass of tea. By the time he was done, Zoro returned with a school bag hoisted on his back. Shanks took a moment to let his eyes like what it was seeing.

His eyes didn't have time to rest because now they were on Mihawk. His lover pulled on a dark colored suit and was fixing his tie. Shanks covered his mouth because staring at his beautiful family(?) made his mouth muscles sore from smiling too much.

Mihawk cast his eyes at Shanks, "Do you work?"

Shanks gave an effortless shrug. "I do. It's just I go at a later time."

"Hn."

"Where do you work?"

"At a high school."

"High sch-you're a teacher?"

"Yes."

Shanks beamed like sunshine, "Wow...that's hot Mipo."

Mihawk's expression boldly said, 'why did I fall in love with you?' Shanks swooned because Mihawk's glares were so dangerous and sexy.

Shanks saw a figure of black move from the corner of his eye. He caught Mihawk's son and gave him a squeeze.

"Kiss us before you go to school."

"A kiss?" Zoro looked troubled.

"Yup yup. Here." Shanks pointed to his cheek. "It's considered good luck to give kisses to your parents before you leave." Zoro still was hesitant, so Shanks pressed, "If you give me a kiss, I'll give your father a kiss too."

"Really?" Zoro smiled. When Shanks nodded, Zoro immediately pressed his little lips on the older man's cheek. Shanks made a high pitched squeal from the back of his throat.

"Like that?"

"Aww, Zoro! You're going to be a great gay man."

"Akagami!"

"Oh, I almost forgot my side of the bargain." Shanks walked up to Mihawk and pressed him against the wall. "It's been a while."

"Not in front of-" Mihawk was stopped in mid-sentence because Shanks' lips interrupted him. Shanks felt the other's lips curl into a smile. It parted just enough for a tongue to slip in, which Shanks eagerly entered. Shanks pressed his body close to Mihawk's as their kiss deepened. It had been a long time, but the taste of Mihawk's lips hadn't changed. When they broke away for air, they gazed distantly into each other's eyes, remembering the days when they were doing these activities.

For a fraction of a second the world around them have evaporated, but when they came back to earth one remembered there was a spectator. Mihawk turned and saw his son was staring intently.

Mihawk scowled to hide his blushing face, and Shanks barked into laughter.

"Did I make you gay Zoro?"

Zoro pulled up a small smile, but shrugged, "Not yet."

"Aw, 'not yet' huh!" Shanks grinned, "But you're debating!"

"Stop with this nonsense Akagami," Mihawk rushed up and patted Zoro on the back, "Come on, you're going to be late for school."

"Okay," Zoro adjusted his bag, "Bye Dad, Bye Redd-Ji-san!"

Shanks walked with Mihawk outside, so they could watch Zoro walk down the hallway. The red haired man kissed Mihawk on the cheek, despite the other's protest.

"Not out in public you fool."

"Why? You're shy?"

Mihawk let out a snort, but stayed silent. He instead turned so any peeking audience wouldn't see, and gave Shanks a kiss.

"You hypocrite." Shanks smirked.

"I'll be back by five." Mihawk whispered.

"I'll be watching over the house then." Shanks smiled, "Hey, if I'm home early, I'll make you dinner tonight. How does that sound?"

Mihawk pulled one of his rarest smiles, "Thanks." Shanks grinned sloppily. He continued to wave at Mihawk even after the other went down the elevator and out into the parking lot. Mihawk only waved when he was out in the sidewalk.

When Shanks returned inside, he looked back at the room filled with boxes. He shouldn't be curious, but he wanted to see what Mihawk brought. He also needed to take out some kitchen supplies because he noticed that Mihawk only found a frying pan. So, he opened a box to see what it contained. Instantly, he made a face because it was random. It was as if the box was stuffed with anything that caught their eyes, so it was filled with cups, t-shirts, bed sheets, and toilet paper. Shanks covered his face and let out a light chuckle. It was going to take him the whole day to find pots and plates to make dinner, but he would try. If all failed, he could open up his box.

He moved to a second box, but this one he wished he didn't open it. The first thing he pulled out from it was a picture frame of Mihawk's family. The woman who used to be Mihawk's wife was beautiful. She had a tender smile that could melt any man's heart, but that smile looked like it was shadowing something. Surrounding the couple were their children. This was taken a few years ago because Zoro looked like was still in elementary school. He blinked twice at the daughter. Mihawk's children had a strange hair color. The two children were dressed up formally for this picture to be taken, but they had taut frowns. Maybe they were told to be serious, but the frown didn't look fake. He looked back at Mihawk and he wasn't smiling either. It was strange that the wife was the only one who was smiling.

A picture told only much, but Shanks assumed that Mihawk did not have a good marriage life. It made sense since they had divorced.

Well, Shanks thought, good thing they came here because he could make Mihawk happy. He knew he could because he made Mihawk happy during the high school years, so maybe he could do it the second time around. He held the picture frame and decided that the first thing they would do is take a family photo of themselves, write 'Abiho Family,' and decorate it at a place so people could see.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
